The present invention relates to a pressure sensitive adhesive label for a hard disk drive, which is applied onto the outer surface of a housing of the hard disk drive. Specifically, it relates to a pressure sensitive adhesive label for a hard disk drive, which can exhibit various display functions as a pressure sensitive adhesive label and can reduce noise caused by operation of a hard disk drive.
With regard to hard disk drives for consumer use such as in personal computers, the miniaturization of such hard disk drives and reduction in noise of operation of the hard disk drives are just as important as increasing of the storage capacity.
Noise caused by operation of a hard disk drive is generally reduced by constituting part of a housing (e.g., a cover) of the hard disk drive with a vibration-damping sheet steel.
However, especially in a hard disk drive containing a recording disk platter having a diameter of less than or equal to 2.5 inch, the aforementioned technique using the vibration-damping sheet steel is still insufficient in miniaturization, weight reduction, productivity and cost and should be further improved.
The present invention has been accomplished under these circumstances, and an object of the present invention is to provide a novel means for reducing noise caused by operation of a hard disk drive, which can further reduce the noise instead of, or in addition to, the conventional means for reducing the noise using the vibration-damping sheet steel.
After intensive investigations to solve the above problems, the present inventors have found that the problems can be solved by imparting the function of reducing noise caused by operation of a hard disk drive to a pressure sensitive adhesive label that is applied onto the outer surface of a housing of the hard disk drive and has various information indicating functions. The present invention has been accomplished based on these findings.
Specifically, the present invention relates to a pressure sensitive adhesive label for a hard disk drive, including a substrate, an information indicator formed on one side of the substrate, and a pressure sensitive adhesive layer formed on the other side of the substrate, in which the pressure sensitive adhesive label can reduce noise caused by operation of a hard disk drive by applying the label onto the outer surface of a housing of the hard disk drive. In addition, the present invention relates to a method of reducing noise caused by operation of a hard disk drive, the hard disk drive including a box-shaped housing main body for housing a recording disk platter and a top cover matching with the housing main body. The method includes the step of applying the aforementioned pressure sensitive adhesive label for a hard disk drive onto the outer surface of the top cover and/or of the housing main body of a hard disk drive.